cartoonbuttfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Duck
About the character Donald Duck is a cartoon character created in 1934 at Walt Disney Productions. Donald is an anthropomorphic white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a sailor shirt and cap with a bow tie. Donald is most famous for his semi-intelligible speech and his mischievous and temperamental personality. Along with his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. He has appeared in more films than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. Donald Duck rose to fame with his comedic roles in animated cartoons. Donald's first appearance was in 1934 in The Wise Little Hen, but it was his second appearance in Orphan's Benefit which introduced him as a temperamental comic foil to Mickey Mouse. Throughout the next two decades, Donald appeared in over 150 theatrical films, several of which were recognized at the Academy Awards. In the 1930s, he typically appeared as part of a comic trio with Mickey and Goofy and was given his own film series in 1937 starting with Don Donald. These films introduced Donald's love interest Daisy Duck and often included his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. After the 1956 film Chips Ahoy, Donald appeared primarily in educational films before eventually returning to theatrical animation in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983). His most recent appearance in a theatrical film was 1999's Fantasia 2000. Donald has also appeared in direct-to-video features such as Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), television series such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016), and video games such as QuackShot (1991). Beyond animation, Donald is primarily known for his appearances in comics. Donald was most famously drawn by Al Taliaferro, Carl Barks, and Don Rosa. Barks, in particular, is credited for greatly expanding the "Donald Duck universe", the world in which Donald lives, and creating many additional characters such as Donald's rich uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald has been a very popular character in Europe, particularly in Nordic countrieswhere his weekly magazine Donald Duck & Co was the most popular comics publication from the 1950s to 2009. Disney comics' fandom is sometimes referred to as "Donaldism", a term which originated in Norway (Norwegian: Donaldisme).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Duck Buttfire scenes Being a hot-tempered and short-fused character, Donald often gets his feathers into dicey (and sometimes hot) situations. It goes without saying that his temper not rarely makes situations become worse. Hawaiian Holiday (co-starring with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy) Donald and his friends are enjoying themselves on a holiday. While Mickey and Minnie are playing guitar and ukulele and Goofy is surfing, Donald does a hula dance. As he gets too close to a kettle, the fire underneath it jumps over and ignites Donald's hula skirt, along with his tail feathers. As the mallard notices his mishap, he hastes to a nearby pond to douse the flames. HH 01.JPG HH 02.JPG HH 03.JPG HH 04.JPG HH 05.JPG HH 06.JPG HH 07.JPG HH 08.JPG HH 09.JPG HH 10.JPG HH 11.JPG HH 12.JPG HH 13.JPG HH 14.JPG HH 15.JPG HH 16.JPG HH 17.JPG HH 18.JPG Back to Series overview